Broken Love And Broken Time
by little elfling
Summary: kagome's heart is broken and she leaves for good.She can't stand the stress and falls into coma, while on the other side Inuyasha wastes away. For those who have already read it there have been changes...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Please read and review!  
  
Author Note#1: I would like to thank all the reviewers who suggested that I describe some of this better, and because of their reviews, I decided to fix it up. And so I hope that all the reviewers will enjoy the fixed up version!  
  
A. Note#2: This is about Kikyo putting Inuyasha under a spell causing him to say that he loves her. Kagome sees this and one more crack is formed finally breaking her heart forever. She leaves the Fuedal Era leaving only a note and a confession, wishing never to return. If only she knew what Inuyasha really felt for her...  
  
"I love you too, Kikyo" it was these words that Inuyasha spoke that broke Kagome's heart. He didn't notice what he had said and what it had meant until it was too late. He turned around just in time to see Kagome with a tear running down her cheek and run away towards the well. "Kagome!" he screamed and tried to run after her, but Kikyo held him back. Angry he broke free from her and ran after Kagome.  
  
He came just in time to see her as she leaped down the well. "Kagome!" he screamed. She looked at him as she fell down the well and whispered something to him, and then disappeared into the blue light. He fell down in despair, but found a tear-stained note. The note read:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I'm going to be leaving now, I'm sure you don't need me any more, now that you have Kikyo. Please don't come after me... If I do ever come back, don't hate me.... What I wanted to tell you was...that I love you Inuyasha, always have and always will. I never loved Koga, it was always you... please take care of everyone for me, watch over Shippo...I guess I should be happy for you, but I can't find the right place in my heart to knowing you'll never love me back.  
  
-Kagome  
  
When he had finished reading the letter little tears began to stream down his down his cheeks like crystals. "If only she hadn't been there, maybe then I would not have broken her heart." He whispered. Suddenly a breeze flew by him and he swore he heard "I love you". This just made his heart hurt more.  
  
At the other side Kagome was stumbling up the side of the well with tears dripping none stop down her face. When she got to the top and closed the lids she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha, and this didn't seem to help the current situation. She stood up and put her hands on the lids and she prayed that Inuyasha would not be able to come through (she wouldn't be able stand to see him after what happened.) her tears fell on the well and it started to glow a light blue. "I love you Inuyasha, I just wish you could have known that sooner..."she said before she collapsed.  
  
"Kagome your home!" her mom said as she entered the well house."KAGOME!!" she screamed in horror when she found her daughter on the ground. Kagome was taken immediately to the hospital and remained in critical condition, because she would not wake up. She was put in her own room with a big window. "What is wrong with my daughter?" Kagome's mom had asked the doctor as she sat and watched Kagome. "I don't understand, she's in perfect condition, yet she's in coma. It might be something emotional" he replied.  
  
Back in the Fuedal Era...  
  
Inuyasha just kept rereading the note still half in denial with himself. When the gang had come and asked him what happened, he never answered. Shippo was terribly upset with Inuyasha, and got depressed and usually cried himself to sleep . Inuyasha hadn't tried to go through the well for he deep down feeling that it would not allow him passage. And so Inuyasha just sat there, he never moved, he never talked, and he didn't eat or drink anything for nights and days. Both hearts where broken, and both separated through time.  
  
Author note#3: I hoped all the readers enjoyed. Special Thanks to:  
  
kougalova13  
  
Simply a Lady  
  
Avian Tsan  
  
InuYasha'sGurrl  
  
inuluver90  
  
Cassiel Darkmoon 


End file.
